1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have an easily-adjustable head strap and are conveniently used.
2. Related Art
Conventional swimming goggles usually consist of a left frame, a right frame, a nose support and a head strap. The head strap has adjusting fastener for positioning and adjusting the head strap. Each adjusting fastener of the conventional swimming goggles defines a pair of holes through which the head strap are pulled for adjusting. In use the head strap cannot be adjusted, and the swimming goggles have to be taken down for adjusting the head strap. So it is rather inconvenient to adjust a head strap of conventional swimming goggles in use. Moreover, the head strap is usually adjusted by users"" feeling. Thus, the head strap is uneasily adjusted to a desired position in such an adjusting way, whereby it is very troublesome to adjust head strap.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide swimming goggles which are adjusted and positioned easily even if not taken it off during the adjustment and are inching-adjustable.
The swimming goggles comprise a left frame and a right frame connected together. Engaging blocks are respectively formed on outward sides of the left frame and the right frame. Each engaging block defines at least a receiving hole through a center thereof and forming a tongue at a lower portion thereof. Adjusting apparatuses are assembled to the engaging blocks for adjusting head strap. Each adjusting apparatus includes a base, a cover which is assembled with the bases for enveloping the engaging blocks and a fixing axis mounted on the base and the cover. The base has a first base wall, and a second base wall and a third base wall substantially perpendicularly depending from opposite edges of the first base wall, and defines a fastener holes therein for movably receiving the head strap. An axis hole is defined through the second base wall and the third base wall for pivotably receiving the fixing axis. The fixing axis forms pressure arm substantially on a side thereof for pressure the tongue, and a stop arm on the other side thereof for engaging with stop slots of the head strap. The cover forms a resilient button thereon for abutting the pressuring arm. A first assembling post and a second assembling post is respectively formed on an inner of the first base wall and a first cover wall of the cover and adjacent to an edge thereof for engaging with the receiving hole from on the opposite side.
When the swimming goggles are assembled the pressure arm presses the tongue to move downwardly and has reserved energy therein, and makes the stop arms engaging with a stopping slots of the head strap such that the head strap are allowed to move in a single direction. When the resilient button is pressed, the pressure arm is also moved downwardly and presses the tongue moving more downwardly so that the tongue has more reserved energy, meanwhile, the stop arm moves away from the stop slot of the head strap, such that the head strap is allowed to move in both directions and making the head strap adjustable. Notably, when the resilient button is free, the tongue with partial reserved energy drives the pressure arm to return, so the pressure arm abuts the stop slot of the head strap again. Thus, a user can easily adjust the head strap by operation of the resilient buttons.
Each base defines at least a groove in an inward side thereof, and each cover forms at least a latch at an inward side thereof for latching with the grooves, thereby reliably retaining the base and the cover.